


Day 20: Greatest Gift of All

by HeartbreakAshton94



Series: 24 Days of 5SOS [20]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Banding, Cashton, Christmas, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Secret Santa, michael is a sneaky bastard, pressents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartbreakAshton94/pseuds/HeartbreakAshton94
Summary: The band decide to do a Secret Santa Exchange... but does it go as planned???
Relationships: Ashton Irwin/Calum Hood
Series: 24 Days of 5SOS [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558933
Kudos: 22





	Day 20: Greatest Gift of All

It was mutually decided that this year instead of buying everyone a gift for Christmas the four of them would do a secret Santa exchange.. with a $50 budget. 

Now they're all together, the night before they all go separate ways for Christmas. Sitting cross legged in a circle on the floor of Ashton's lounge room, the four presents piled up in the middle of all of them.

"How are we doing this?" Calum suggests getting rather inpatient. "Youngest to oldest?"

"Works for me" Luke says crawling over to the pile pulling out the one with his name scribbled on it. The small box wrapped in green reindeer paper with a matching gift tag. 

There's silence as he unwraps his gift, Luke stares at the item for a minute then pulls it out of the box. 

"It's a pack of guitar picks with penguins on them" 

Calum opens his gift, which is a pair of sunglasses. 

"Do these make my head look fat?" He asks trying them on. 

"No. Your fat head makes your head look fat." Michael retorts ripping the paper off his gift and finds the box is covered with cable ties. 

"Who the fuck did this?" 

The three boys try to hold their laughter in while Michael goes to grab scissors. 

"You go, I'll be here till midnight cutting these fucking things off" Michael tells Ashton. 

The drummer leans over and grabs the last present left, it's soft so he assumes it's clothing of some sort. He unwraps it and pulls out a t-shirt and his face goes red as he reads the text printed on it. 

"Fuck you Michael"

"How do you know it was me" he responds only half way through cutting off the cable ties. 

Without thinking he blurts out "Who the fuck else knows that I'm in love with Calum..." 

"Shit" he mutters dropping the shirt, eyes wide realising what he's just admitted. Conveniently the shirt lands face up so everyone can see 'All I want for Christmas is Calum Hood' written on it. 

He's too scared to see Calum's reaction, Michael being the little shit he is shouts "whomp, there it is" smirking as he drags Luke out of the room. 

"Ash, I..." Calum speaks to break the awkward silence only to be stopped by Ashton rambling nonsense. 

"No, save me the heartbreak. You hate me, this is why didn't want to tell you.. then Michael fucking screws everything up.. remind me to kill him... and I'm gonna have to quit the band an..." Ashton's rant gets cut short by a pair of lips on his. 

Ashton didn't respond at first out of shock but he relaxed and kissed back wrapping his arms around the bassist's neck and playing with his hair. 

Calum pulled away first, which was too soon for Ashton and smiled, the drummer's mind still processing the fact that Calum Hood had kissed him.

"I love you too" Calum admits "and knowing you're in love with me too is the greatest gift of all"


End file.
